<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Feliz Aniversário Hidan. by Inory12</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23459566">Feliz Aniversário Hidan.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inory12/pseuds/Inory12'>Inory12</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aniversário de Hidan, Corações de Kakuzu, M/M, fluffly</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Português brasileiro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 15:29:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>813</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23459566</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inory12/pseuds/Inory12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>[...]Kakuzu olhou para Hidan, o analisando. Ele precisava fazer algo para o mais novo amanhã, qualquer coisa, pois o que ninguém sabia é que Kakuzu ama o sorriso singelo de Hidan ou qualquer coisa referente ao albino.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hidan/Kakuzu (Naruto)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Feliz Aniversário Hidan.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Vcs acham mesmo que eu deixaria o niver do meu bb albino em branco? Nem pensar uwu<br/>Atenção: Altos níveis de fofura e amorzinho, estão avisados u.u<br/>Vão ler!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hidan pensou que Kakuzu nunca mudaria, o homem sabia que amanhã fosse seu aniversário, mas fizera birra pois não queria pagar um quarto de hotel para ficarem já que eram caros demais. Hidan ficou puto, reclamou como sempre, mas Kakuzu sabia que não duraria por muito tempo, principalmente quando se instalaram perto de uma lagoa e em um piscar de olhos o albino estava nu, pulando nas águas doces enquanto Kakuzu ajeitava a fogueira.</p><p>Kakuzu nunca tinha conhecido uma pessoa tão fanática por limpeza como Hidan, que ironicamente gostava de fazer uma bagunça sanguinária em seus rituais. O mais novo não tinha um pelo em seu corpo e odiava quem mexia em seus cabelos brancos que fazia Hidan passar 1 hora no banheiro, gastando muita água e gastar é algo que Kakuzu odeia.</p><p>Ele tirou o manto da Akatsuki, libertando seus 4 corações extras que voaram para longe, ficar em uma área tão aberta é perigoso, assim mandaria seus corações para vigiar a área ao mesmo tempo achava que seria um pouco arriscado, já que podia perder um dos corações se alguém os atacasse, porém o mais velho confiou que os corações seriam cautelosos.</p><p>A questão é, o que o mais velho daria de presente para Hidan? Claro, ele nunca dava presentes para ninguém, ele não gastava nem consigo mesmo imagina para os outros. Mas a cabeleira albina, de alguma forma, era uma exceção, na maioria das vezes, chocando um pouco os outros membros da Akatsuki. Kakuzu revirou os olhos, Hidan não parecia precisar de nada então não faria nada.</p><p>Seu coração palpitou rápido ao ver o albino sair da água, nu como veio ao mundo. Ele desviou o olhar. Hidan, alegremente, pegou sua calça e vestiu e sentou ao lado de Kakuzu.</p><p>— Que banho bom. — Falou, alongando-se.</p><p>Kakuzu olhou para Hidan, o analisando. Ele precisava fazer algo para o mais novo amanhã, qualquer coisa, pois o que ninguém sabia é que Kakuzu ama o sorriso singelo de Hidan ou qualquer coisa referente ao albino.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Kakuzu, como sempre, acordou cedo e seguiu para a lagoa, tomando seu banho tranquilamente, seus corações pareciam que não detectaram nada aos arredores, então estava tudo bem e Kakuzu ordenou eles voltassem. Quando terminou seu banho, Hidan já estava pronto para tomar o seu e assim prosseguiu.</p><p>Depois de Kakuzu já vestido e Hidan apenas com suas calças, o albino lhe lançou um sorriso — Vai me dar o que de aniversário? — Os corações chegaram — E se você me der meias, eu lhe ofereço como sacrifício a Jashin!</p><p>Kakuzu riu — Minha presença já é o suficiente.</p><p>Hidan corou um pouco, se calando, Kakuzu falando os fatos deixava Hidan sem palavras, ficar vermelho já era normal para ele, já que realmente gostava da presença do mais velho, na real ele amava, mesmo Kakuzu sendo um avarento, carrancudo, mas ele tinha seus momentos afetivos e irônicos.</p><p>O albino foi tirado de seus pensamentos quando sentiu algo cutucar seu ombro e logo se virou para ver quem era, ou melhor, o que era. Raio é muito alto, muito intimidante, porém era o que sempre salvava Hidan das suas loucuras, um pedaço de Kakuzu afinal. Hidan sorriu para a criatura e quando Raio tirou um dente-de-leão entre os embaralhados fios de seu corpo e entregou ao mais baixo, Hidan sentiu seu coração palpitar.</p><p>Os desejos de Kakuzu refletiam em seus corações, ambos os ninjas sabiam disso, portanto Kakuzu corou quando viu a cena e cruzou os braços, enquanto Hidan corava mais ainda e pegava o dente-de-leão para si.</p><p>Ambos não falaram nada, muito envergonhados para falar um com o outro.</p><p>— Obrigado. — Disse Hidan para Raio, que lhe respondeu com um cafuné.</p><p>Logo em seguida, caiu uma coroa de flores na cabeça de Hidan, feita de girassóis, gérberas e com os fios de Kakuzu, em seguida pousou ao seu lado Fogo e Vento que soltaram grunhidos felizes, Água chegou por trás de Kakuzu e o empurrou até Hidan e tirou uma rosa vermelha, entregando ao albino em seguida.</p><p>Hidan se virou para Kakuzu, parecendo um tomate e Kakuzu a visão de Hidan com uma coroa de flores era a mais pura e linda que já vira, seu próprio coração parecia uma bomba, não sabendo muito bem como falar, o mais velho nunca foi bom com palavras mesmo, quem fazia isso muito bem é Hidan.</p><p>O mais velho engoliu a seco quando sentiu Água o empurrar mais uma vez, instigando o mais velho a fazer algo. Ele coçou a nuca, nervoso. Mas ele era bom em agir, puxando o albino para um beijo delicado, porém profundo, dando para sentir todos os sentimentos que Kakuzu não conseguia colocar em palavras.</p><p>Hidan correspondeu, contente, sentindo sua barriga vibrar e seu rosto muito quente. O beijo foi encerrado, as criaturas pareciam satisfeitas, Kakuzu sentiu isso.</p><p>— Feliz aniversário, Hidan.  — Disse, entregando uma jasmim, que Água timidamente lhe deu anteriormente.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Jasmim: Significa sorte, doçura e alegria. É conhecido como o Rei das Flores.<br/>Dente-de-leão: simboliza a força, a esperança e a confiança.<br/>Girassol: Representam dignidade, glória e paixão, sugerindo altivez.<br/>Rosa: Flor símbolo do amor.<br/>Gérbera: Representa a alegria, pureza e simplicidade.<br/>Enquanto eu escrevia isso eu tinha um ataque de fofura, mas passo bem v:<br/>Até a próxima!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>